Married Quarrels
by XBrain130
Summary: -"I'll make you say sorry... one way or another..." she murmured in his ear as her fingers gently stroked over his exposed body, causing his pulse to became quicker.- Yuma Tsukumo, altrough is an adult, sometimes is still a childish slacker. And when a day, he argues with her wife Kotori, she'll inflict him her revenge. Adult Skyshipping... in both meanings.


**Me: Hello, my perverted Skyshippers comrades! Boring the life without TFRiD Queen, right? So, here's my second attempt to write a lemon! This is a _little_ more humor-oriented, and a _lot_ more dirty, but hey, now they're married adults!**

**Yuma: *booms from behind the door* LET ME ENTER, YOU DEGENERATED BASTARD!**

**Me: *smirks* You would like to.**

* * *

«So Akari, what do you think?» asked Kotori nervously. The red-haired woman, who was tasting the green-haired woman's first attempt to the new dish, munched a bit, before smiling. «Wow Kotori, this Pizza is a very good one, for being your first try!» she said, gulping down the bite. Yuma tentatively bit his slice, before making an ecstatic face. «Mmmmm, so good!» he squealed. «I knew it was a good idea asking you to try to cook a Pizza!» he said lovingly. Kotori giggled. «Well, since you seemed obsessed with it since your last tournament in Italy, I was curious to try.» Yuko was also enthusiast. «Thank you mommy for this wonderful food!» Kotori smiled at her. «Well, you helped me, so it's good thanks to you at well.» Akari was eating her second slice. «Really, the only bad thing is the sauce being slightly raw.» Kotori nodded. «Well, then I'll cook it longer the next time!»

«I really can't belive this is made with tomatoes!»

**. . .**

So, the Tsukumo family devoured the dinner, along with Akari, who was a guest. After everyone finished, Yuma stood up, and started walking away. «Hey dear?» asked Kotori. Yuma turned. «Can you help me to clear the table and wash the dishes?» Yuma's face fell noticeably. «Well... I'm kind of tired...» Kotori's face turned annoyed. «Tired? But you didn't moved from the couch today!» Yuma pouted. «I... don't feel like.» Kotori threw him a glare. «Haaa, so YOU DON'T WANT.» Yuma didn't replied. «You're not thinking that this is a wife job, right?» Yuma continued his silence. «RIGHT?» Kotori's eye was twitching. «You know what? You're only a lazy butt!» Yuma looked at her irritated. «Isn't partecipating in all these tournaments tiring in you mind?» «Oooohhh, right, playing card games and sleeping in a hotel is a tiring job now?!» she shot back.

Akari listened in silence at the quarrel, annoyed. When she then looked at Yuko, she noticed the girl was whining. «Yuko, why are you crying?» she gently asked. Yuko looked at her aunt frightened. «I don't like when they yell at each other...» Akari smiled. «What about spending the night with me? They're both stubborn adults who always want to be right on the other, it's normal they occasionally argue. But I bet that spending the night alone will make them reconcile.»

«I've enough of you saying that I never help you at the houseworks!» growled Yuma. «FINE! Don't talk with me until you say sorry!» yelled Kotori in his face. Yuma humphed and headed to the bedroom. «Kotori, are you fine with Yuko coming with me this night?» finally asked Akari. «Uhm? Ah, okay.» Her face softened as she approached Yuko. «Yuko, I'm sorry that me and Daddy shouted at each other, but it isn't fair that he's so lazy.» she whispered. The girl nodded quietly. «Okay. But I wish that tomorrow's morning you two will already have made peace.» Kotori smiled. «I promise we will!»

**. . .**

Yuma growled as he threw away his clothes and put his pajamas. «She's so irritating sometimes.» He then buried his body under the sheets, and quickly his grimace turned into a peaceful sleeping face.

After a half-hour or so, Kotori came inside the bedroom, and started putting away her clothes as well. «Great, he's already sleeping. Now how we can reconcile?» When she was in her underwear, about to put her nightgown, she heard Yuma muttering in his sleep.

«Uhhmm... yes, Kotori... surrender this fight... let yourself be overwhelmed... aaahhhh... you feel so hot... you want more...? you have to beg me...»

Kotori was utterly pissed. He was dreaming her, pleading him to screw her like a whore? The vein-marks in her forehead were becoming really big. She wanted so badly to choke him, but she realized it wouldn't be enough satisfying, nor humiliating.

«Oooohhh... yes... moan more... scream for me... let the pleasure take over your body...» He was even drooling.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. A satisfying AND humiliating (for Yuma) idea. «Luminous ideaaa.» she sung, grinning widely.

**. . .**

He took a good look at her naked body: limbs trembling slighty, skin covered of sweat, empty eyes, cheeks flushed. «Please, my master... don't stop... have mercy of this thy poor slave...» she murmured lovingly.

Chuckling to himself, he pushed one of his fingers inside her. «Such an obedient and beautiful servant deserves to be awarded, don't you think so?» he whispered with his lips hovering just above hers. «Y-yees!» she moaned, nodding humbly. Wheezes of pleasure were escaping from her throat.

He pulled out the finger, and placed it on her mouth. She immediately started to lick it, meekly cleaning her master with her tongue. He then laid on her body, and entered her with a swift thrust, making her cry out in pleasure. He also used his lips to caress her neck, also licking her sensitive skin, causing her arms to grip his body tightly.

«Aaaahhh! My master, it's so good!» she screamed in ecstasy. «Please, allow me to have more!»

He started to thrust faster, and at the same time he firmly grabbed her swelling breasts. «My dear slave, you're here to have it...» he hotly whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. His mouth then moved on hers, and deeply kissed her with possessive passion, while she just continued to moan endlessly, her mind overwhelmed from her master's love.

When their lips broke apart, she stared deeply in his eyes. «Aahh! My master... there's something I must... Ah! tell you!» she said, the pleasure cracking her voice.

«Waaaake uuup...» Her voice suddenly turned melodious.

**. . .**

Yuma's eyes opened slowly, hearing that nice voice. However, the sleepiness was blurring his vision. «Huuhh... damn... it was only an erotic dream...» He tried to rub his eyes, but he realized, to his horror, that his hands were tied up behind his back. Squinting his eyes, he could finally outline Kotori's image. «Good evening, Yuma.» said lowly the woman. «Kotori? What's happening?!» Suddenly, he realized she was in her underwear, sitting in his lap. And she wasn't the only one: himself was wearing only his boxers, and he was no longer covered by the bedsheets. «Don't worry, this is only your earlier dream coming true...» she explained sweetly, running her hand on his face. «Though, the roles will be... reversed...» Yuma mentally slapped himself. He really should learn to stop talking asleep.

«Why are you doing this?!» he asked nervously. Kotori leaned her face on his. «Because, you were really mean today, so I'll make you say sorry... one way or another...» she murmured in his ear as her fingers gently stroked over his exposed body, causing his pulse to became quicker. «You... wouldn't..!» he gaped. «You think so?» she mocked, and her hand touched between his legs, causing him to jolt slightly. «Let's see how long you can handle.» commented Kotori with a sly smile.

Slowly, her hands crept behind her back, fiddled a bit with the clasp, and let her bra fall. She tossed it away, and laid herself on his chest. Kotori then glanced at Yuma, and started to slowly rub her developed breasts against his muscular pecs, making him groan very lightly. «Do you like this feeling?» she asked with a whisper. «I...» he started, but Kotori put a finger on his lips. «Shh. Now, the only thing you can say is "sorry".» Yuma smirked at her, but it was distorted by another groan. «Never.» Kotori smiled slyly again, and pressed herself tightly again him. «I'll make you spit out that word.» she threatened sweetly, while starting nibbling his ear, and stroking his back.

Yuma's body bucked slightly, and a hoarse noise tore from his throat, but he refused to moan, he refused to admit her that she making him want her. But the truth was, he wanted so badly to touch back her, to vent his growing heat on her; with his hands tied, he couldn't do nothing against her wonderful psychological torture. Kotori giggled slightly in his ear, and began writhing faster, causing his face to twitch. «Hmhmhm... I can't believe how nice feels be the dominant one for once.» she teased him. Another light groan slipped out of his mouth, and she smiled evilly.

«My my... Even if you are in such a situation of subjugation, you're still turning on...» Yuma's eyes widened. «N-no... not true...» he growled, though it sounded like another groan of pleasure. Kotori grinned. «Then, explain me what is... this...» she whispered, pressing again her palm against the bulge growing in his boxers. Yuma gasped hoarsely at the sensation, but he pressed his face against her shoulder to muffle the sound. Kotori sat up again on his lap. «Huhuh... you're so pervert, Yuma...» she said in a fake innocent tone. She then smiled sensually. «But I'm going to show you something every pervert wants to see...»

Kotori moved her legs so that they were tucked on top of Yuma, instead of staying besides him. She then hooked her finger to her panties, carefully pulling them down. She toyed a bit with her hand, before sliding one of her fingers inside, and the same time her other hand kneaded her own breast. «Aaaaahhhh!» she moaned loudly, making sure Yuma heard her. «Ahh! You see, Yuma? My body... aah.. is so hot... it's begging... ahhh... to be caressed... and pleased...» she moaned a little more enthusiastic than she really was. Yuma really couldn't help but staring at her wife brazenly fingering herself, so obviously pleading him to give up their argument and join her. «Aaahhh! It's so good... and yet... so unsatisfying... aah!» He tried with all his strength to turn his head away, but his eyes refused to leave her body, jerking and jolting in her self-made pleasure. He desperately tried to ground his crotch against her, but the weight of her body prevented his from moving.

After a bit, seeing that Yuma was enough stubborn to resist this, but enough horny to be on the verge of breaking down, she slipped her dripping fingers out of herself, and rested her hands on his belly, her breathing gradually calming down. «Fine... you withstood until now... but... this time you'll surrender.» She said, pulling out her panties from her legs, remaining completely naked. She then grabbed the hem of his boxers, much to his surprise, and dragged them away, making him naked as well. She smirked seeing his hard erection standing up. Kotori lined up herself with it, and forced him to enter her with a quick, smooth movement. «AAAHH!» they both cried out in pleasure, their faces contorting from the rapidity of the penetration.

Both spouses were panting hoarsely at the sensation. «Ngh... just say it, Yuma... I know you want this as badly as me...» she taunted, locking her hazel eyes on his, sparkling in the dim light. Yuma forced himself to shake his head. «I'll... hgn... never surrender to you... ngh.. you naughty temptress...» he faintly growled. Her sly grin reappeared once again. «You force me to use the hard ways...» she threatened him. Her hand moved from his belly towards his crotch, then hovered over their connection, and poked her own sensitive nub with the fingertip. She started whining in pleasure under her breath, her walls tightening and dampening more around him, causing him to gasp loudly. «Aghh! Stop...! I can't bear this anymore...!» he pleaded her. «It's your fault!» she cried out. «Ahnn! You're the only one who can stop this! Ngh! You're the only one who can free us from this torture!» Her other hand snaked up at her breasts, desperately pinching her nipple.

Yuma was desperated as well. What he should choose: his pride, or her? «Uuaah! Yumaaa! Come to me!» Another moan of hers finally made him decide. «I... I'm... sorry!» he cried at last. «I'm too lazy! I'll start help you in the houseworks! But please... now finish this!» As soon as he finally give up to her, she started to quickly move her hips, thrusting him inside herself, causing them both to moan loudly. Yuma was so relieved, finally feeling the great pleasure he so badly wanted but she refused to give him until now, and he couldn't help repeating endlessly her name, struggling to keep breathing. Kotori was ecstatic too, swiftly riding him, making her breasts bounce, and her long hair fan everywhere, but she didn't cared, the fantastic pleasure she was sharing with him the only thing she could think of. Herself was breathless, his name the only word that escaped from her mouth.

They continued their blissful mating for another while, until when Yuma couldn't stand it anymore, and climaxed, releasing his sticky essence inside her, the sensation causing her to climax as well and cover him with her own slippy essence. They both gasped hoarsely at the feeling. She limply slumped on his chest, both breathing heavily. Weakly, she used her hands to untie and free his arms, letting him cuddle her. She cuddled him in reply. «Uh... Yuma...» she breathed, resting her body against his, «I hope you're not offended... that for once I had the domain...» Yuma smiled, and hugged her tighter. «Nah... it was... a fascinating experience...» Kotori giggled and poked his nose. «You sound like Astral...» she teased, causing him to chuckle. «Anyway... I'm really sorry for my laziness...» he whispered, running his hand in her long hair. She smiled, and lightly kissed his chest. «Don't worry... no husband is perfect... regardless of his handsomeness...» Yuma pouted. «Are you implying that there are perfect wives?» he playfully accused. Kotori just rubbed gently his head, a thing, she learned, that would make him relax and hum.

However, that time was different. As soon as she touched his head, he quickly turned them over, so that she was below, with the head near the bottom of the bed, and he was above; also he grabbed her arms with a hand, and immobilized her legs with his. «Oh, no, this time you'll not excuse yourself with some rubs...» he breathed with a sensual voice, causing her to squeak in arousal. «What do want to do...?» she asked uneasy. «A naughty woman like you deserves a punishment...» he hotly murmured in her ear, his free hand toying with her breast. She blushed and looked away. «Again already?» she asked shyly. «Did you really thought that I would be satisfied with that?» he chuckled darkly, then thrust again inside her, his hand firmly grabbing her breast and crushing the nipple. She loudly moaned in pleasure, but quickly, he fiercely shoved his mouth in hers, eager to recover his command over her.

And the night was only at the start.

* * *

**Me: Done. Another lemon for the Skyshipping achieve.** **And to celebrate, I just posted on DA (link in my profile) a dirty pic of YumaxKotori, both teens and adults. I can't help, I'm a volcano of perverted ideas. I hope you liked the story!**

**Yuma: *still from behind the door* I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOUR BODY INTO PIECES!**


End file.
